


Could You Just…

by spoilerknowsbest



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Pre-New 52 - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerknowsbest/pseuds/spoilerknowsbest
Summary: The crime fighters have a lot of unresolved issues, and a costume change won't help them. Placed during the crossover between Batgirl and Red Robin comics where Steph and Tim crashed a fundraiser to save Lesley. Written as requested via prompt based meme.





	Could You Just…

“So I guess you can just use the Wayne cash whenever you want?” Stephanie called to Tim in the next stall. 

“It's not like that. And you know I have my own money.” Tim was looking at himself in a mirror as he dressed, making sure to get everything tidy and not rushed looking.

“Yeah, yeah, it never is- uh. Timmy, could you come here?" 

"Is everything okay?” The door opened wide and revealed Stephanie stuck in a short black dress that hugged her body too tightly. 

“Could you just…?” She lifted her arm to reveal a strained zipper that was too close to her underarm to reach. 

“Oh, yeah, of course.” His cheeks flushed lightly and he was missing the easy cover of his cowl. He heard her giggle and knew she noticed. Things only got worse when he got it and she nearly spilled out, braless. 

“Tim!” She fussed at him more for his quick about-face than if he’d seen anything or not. She grumbled about Virgin Wonders and never seeing breasts before as she got it the rest of the way off. “Can you grab me that purple one you didn’t like?” Steph just stood there in her skin-tight panties, arms folded over her chest for the poor boy’s benefit. No panty lines for Bats, but her sports bra wouldn’t work for this mission. Tim blushed worse and made a grab for whatever dress was nearest, throwing it back to her. Stephanie laughed. For all that awful tension, at least this was fun. She shimmied into the dress easily enough. “Just turn around already, Pinocchio. I’m not making anyone a real man tonight." 

When Tim laid eyes on her, fully dressed and shocking elegant, he wasn’t so sure about that. 

"You look amazing, Steph.”

“I know,” she said simply, almost dismissively as she twisted her hair into what she hoped was a classy bun until she looked at his face. Stephanie smiled sweetly, almost shyly and found her own cheeks warming. “Thanks, Tim… Too bad we never made it to prom, right?”

Tim laughed lightly, that soft sound that Steph had fallen for. He looked good too, but not quite ready. “Oh, here.” She went to him and started doing up the buttons of his shirt. She worked in silence, her eyes downcast watching her fingers, Tim just watching her, knowing he should say something. His shoulders were back, stuff, awkward and unsure. Not all that different from their interactions lately. But she was so casual about it, it made him wonder.

“Can you get the bowtie?” She asked. He almost didn't catch it, shaking his head to dislodge memories of their past.

“What? Oh. Uh, yeah, of course.” She stepped away and moved back to the mirror. Tim reached out and caught her shoulder, his hand on her bare skin. “Steph.”

“Yeah?” Her voice quiet. There was a beat of silence.

“You, uh.” There was a snap as he plucked off a tag. His hand lingered for a moment though. “Sorry." 

"It’s fine.” She stepped away from his touch and smiled brightly back at her ex, but not as brightly as usual. “Get that tie finished. We’ve got a doctor to save.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, I used to roleplay as Stephanie Brown on tumblr years ago and figured I might as well scoot stuff over. If you were around the scene 2012-2014 or so and knew stephwillspoilyou, that would be me.


End file.
